


Girl That You Love

by webofdreams89



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag Round 5 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia take advantage of their rare alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl That You Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabbletag round 5 prompt: Allison/Lydia - flannel.

Lydia is sitting on the edge of Allison’s bed, her legs parted with Allison standing between them.  It’s the first time they’ve had alone together in weeks, a rare lull between supernatural catastrophes.  Lydia wants them to take their time, wants to make it memorable because who knows when they’ll be able to have this again.

Allison buries her hand in Lydia’s long red hair while Lydia unbuttons Allison’s flannel shirt, kissing each inch of skin that’s revealed.  She grins when Allison lets out a shaky breath and palms the back of Lydia’s head.  Allison isn’t wearing a bra and Lydia feels her arousal build at the realization. 

She reaches the last button and runs her fingers down Allison’s chest, down her stomach, dipping them teasingly into the top of her jeans and making her let out a breathy little moan that does more for Lydia than she could probably even describe.  It makes her squirm, makes Allison grin.  Lydia grins back and grasps Allison’s collar to pull her down into a searing kiss. 

Allison pushes Lydia back onto the bed and straddles her, grinding her hips down and sliding her hands up Lydia’s shirt.  Allison’s flannel falls open and Lydia cups both of her breasts in her hands.  She squeezes and pinches at Allison’s nipples, making her girlfriend give a full-body shudder before Allison pushes back, redoubles her efforts in making Lydia feel good.  Lydia relishes it all.

Yeah, she’s missed this.  She’s missed it a lot.

 


End file.
